Manually determining apparatuses in need of repair typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Manually determining locations associated with apparatuses in need of repair typically involves an unreliable process. Automatically controlling and directing various repair techniques with respect to apparatuses in need of repair may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.